bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daite Hattori Onikogu
Appearance Daite is a tall young man who is simiilar in build to Hanzo in his younger days. He has caramel tan skin, which seems to be a running trend through all of of Hanzo's children, with black eyes that have strange tints to them in various lights. Daite has long shoulder length hair that is a black bluish color. His hair is left in a fashion where he has two large bangs that shape his face and spikes back. Daite has also made his hair have one lock on each side in side bangs that rest on his shoulders. Each lock of hair is threaded into a large black bead, where the hair splits into three braids. When Daite is in casual situations, he has these braids rest on his shoulders. During other times, the braids are set behind him. Daite's body is at its optimal best without him having a large amount of bulky muscle but with large amounts of strength and speed. From his mother's training regime that he has been in since he could pick up a sword, Daite has formed a perfectly symmetrical set of 8-pack abs along with numerous riblets. His biceps can enlarge half their size and his pectorals are stiff as the tempered steel he wields. Daite's physique is only seen when he makes powerful movements or stretch, which is similar in fashion to Bruce Lee. A recurring theme in Daite's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age because of this. When he is not moving, Daite's body just holds the outlines and cut figure of where his muscles are. Daite's shihakusho is significant;y different from those of normal shinigami. The young shinigami wears the common black hakama, white hakama-obi and warabi, but the tabi are black in color. Daite wears a half open white kosode with a black vertical line that goes down the uniform on each side from the shoulders with the kanji for the quote, "Live by the sword." Daite makes these kosode himself feeling that the color black depressed him too much. He has also made variations of the kosode, resulting in long-sleeved, short-sleeved, sleeveless, and backless ones as well as the normal elbow length kosode. Underneath his kosode, Daite is wrapped in bandages similiar to his mother, but are located over his abdomen. His arms are covered in fingerless black arm protectors that run the entire way up his arms with many small arm-belts adorning them. He carries his sealed zanpakuto from a string wrapped around his belt in the Iaido style. It is worn with the edge facing down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a normal katana. In his gigai, which he utilizes alot of, his facial features and hairstyle remain identical to that seen in his spiritual form, with the only real difference being his clothing. He predominately wears a black V-necked T-shirt with long sleeves and a golden watch worn on his right wrist which happens to be a gift from Ino. His lower attire usually consists of a pair of light blue denim jeans with deep pockets and a chain dangling from the hip pocket on the right-hand side and another from the left pocket. The tails of his shirt usually hang over his jeans. That outfit is worn whenever he is not in his school uniform. Personality Daite has a rather solitary and matter-of-fact attitude. Despite his increasingly growing power and prowess as a swordsmen, Daite has shown no signs of arrogance, and is rather modest about his abilities. His naturally calm attitude is used to his advantage in battle, as it becomes easier for him to maintain his composure to stay focused on the situation at hand, and ultimately notice everything around him. Daite claims to have lost everyone who was close to him, causing some reluctance to allow others to get close to him. Of the people who are still alive, Daite is on the best terms with Mei Sunnatori and his aunt, Hisaya. Although he remains ruthless against his opponents, Daite appears extremely protective of his allies and innocent people, as seen when he protected Mei from bullies during one of their walks from high school. He also appears to deeply understand those who have suffered from loneliness and hatred in the past by the look in their eyes. As the child of a former captain, Daite believes that the former ideals that each division and realm must mind their own business and solve their own problems without having to ask for the aid of the others in order to keep appearance and honor is a "ridiculous old-fashioned thinking" and that cooperation between the divisions as well as the three main realms, is fundamental in order to defeat those who stand as threats. History Daite was the love child of Saeko Onikogu and Hanzo Sendo. During her captaincy and Hanzo's term as the Tenth Division Captain, they made various rendezvous in the Seireitei even though Hanzo was a married man. During one of their affairs, Hanzo asked for an end to their meetings. This broke Saeko's heart and made her to come and scorn the women Hanzo loved and his sense of duty. When she later learned that she was pregnant after the Inbuyoigon Siege that killed the Captain Commander, she stepped down from her post as Eleventh Division Captain with a letter to Central 46 and the newly named Captain Commander, which in turn turned out to be Hanzo. She did not know if Hanzo was alive or not and deemed him dead after hearing his last name on the casualty list. In reality, it was Hanzo's wife who died during the siege. She retired to Rukongai District #1 with her sister and conceived the child in secret. She decided to give Daite her family name but gave him an honorable name synonymous with Hanzo's, in memorial. Daite lived a normal life in the First District. Even though he did not receive any fortune, gifts, or recognition from the Onikogu clan, who he was unknown to at the time. Daite lived lavishly off of his Mother's good fortunes and family name, getting whatever he wanted as a child. The only requirement for theses things was the brutal training Saeko put him through. The boy would do the same drills and exercises as the Eleventh Division did daily. He was taught in the ways of Zanjutsu and the basic principles of Hakuda. The boy was naturally gifted in the arts of Ho-ho, seeing as his prowess stemmed from his parents, who were the foremost practitioners of the art. Daite seemed to be a promising Shinigami. After one hundred years, Saeko thought it was time for him to enter the Shino Academy. Daite was excited for going to Shino Academy to become a Shinigami. With all the stories he had heard about his father, Hanzo, and his mother's experiences, he was instilled with the attitude that he could become a great Shinigami like his father. Inside Shino Academy, Daite learned more of the various arts of the Shinigami. He excelled at all the classes due to his natural abilities and his mother's training regime. He later met Senkato Kyuii, who unbeknownst to the two, were adoptive half-brothers. Senkato was ahead of Daite in classes and was due to graduate soon. They became rivals inside their classes that they did share together, trying to outdo each other. One day, Daite was in class with Senkato, who told him that his father was coming into the academy to teach the class. Hanzo Sendo, who was Captain Commander at that time, came in and introduced himself. Daite was shocked and confused as his mother told him that the man before him was dead. Daite said nothing that whole day and was contemplating on confronting the man. When Saeko got wind of Hanzo being alive, she quickly snatched Daite out of Shino Academy. She mostly did this because of her feelings toward Hanzo and her hatred for him came back. Daite, in turn, felt as if he lost out out on a large amount of crucial things in his life. That was the first scar to his spirit. In fifty years time, Daite, Saeko, and his aunt secured gigai for themselves and migrated to the World of the Living. By this time, Daite looked as if he was seventeen years of age, but in reality was only three hundred years old. The three lived in the mountains so they would not affect humans inadvertently until their gigai were modified to conceal their spiritual power and keep it in check. After two hundred years of living in the mountains, they moved down into the city. Daite wondered why he was stolen from the perfect world he grew accustomed to. That was another strike to his spirit. Once in the city of Karakura, his aunt opened up a small tea shop, as well as enrolled him in the high school to keep up appearances. This was to become his norm. Daite found it unexciting being a normal boy. The only thing that he liked was the late night slaying of hollows he did with his mother, Saeko. He gained his zanpakuto earlier in the mountains and trained with it on the forests that covered them. Daite soon ran into a human girl who also happened to be a fullbringer. She also attended Karakura High School. Her name was Mei Sunnatori, and she was the only person to befriended Daite in school. The reason was mostly because she liked Daite's spiritual pressure, as she is the only currently known spiritual being in Karakura High. She hung around Daite but Daite never hung around Mei. One evening, after school, Daite was reluctantly helping Mei in the training of her fullbring. Daite had his gigai damaged during the exercise, releasing all of the spiritual pressure the gigai circulated through its modification, ripping a hole in the sky to Hueco Mundo, which resided between the World of the Living and the Seireitei much lie the Dangai Precipice World. It attracted a whole score of adjucha residing in the underground forest of Hueco Mundo. The school was still full of students, hanging out, doing activities, or finishing projects. This made them all targets for the gang of hollows that poured through the scar in the sky. Daite and Mei decided on their pan to protect the student body. Daite first ordered Mei to clear the school in any way she could, suggesting the use of the fire alarm. Daite quickly dumped his gigai and prepared for the fight of his life, when his mother, Saeko appeared, sensing the the huge spike of spiritual pressure. Daite and Saeko both fought off the hollows, sustaining injuries and damging the school. Daite met the largest blow to his spirit yet when he witnessed the death of his mother, who was ran through by and Adjucha. He still sees the face she made in his nightmares. This through Daite over the edge. He single-handedly killed every hollow in a blind rage. He brutally dismembered them all with his shikai much in the manner of his father, who did the same during the Purgatory Expedition, where he exterminated a whole mass of Quincies. Daite killed the hollows far before any shinigami could report to the area. When Shinigami did arrive, only the battle scarred area where the bloodbath took place along with a few bodies of half-eaten students and teachers. Daite, Mei, and Saeko's body were far gone before then. Daite buried his mother and fell into a quiet state of depression. The school was closed down for repairs, so he did not have to leave from home. Mei arrived sometime later at his home and gave Daite a much needed pep talk. Daite then made a pledge to protect the innocent and those close to him. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Daite is highly skilled in swordsmanship techniques, having trained under Saeko Onkugo. He has increased his strength and skill to allow him to become a high level lieutenant Shinigami-level fighter. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. His ability to wield his combat skills was evident as an academy student. Daite would be able to fight his father one-on-one, while still pushing the latter on his toes. He has shown the ability to use extreme speed mixed with a calm composure and precise attacks. He is prone to using same-slash attacks when provoked or enraged, which many times can cause the opponent to be effortlessly overwhelmed. *Iaidō Master: Besides his regular fighting techniques, Daite is also a master of Iaido, a style of swordsmanship which involves drawing the sword from its sheath, striking the opponent, and then replacing the sword in the sheath. Daite has displayed considerable knowledge and skill in Iaido, though he rarely uses the skill, unless facing an opponent whom he cannot defeat using conventional means. He is capable of striking so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been slain until he sheathes his weapon. *Nadegiri (撫で斬り, "Clean Sweep" or "Killing Several with One Sword Sweep"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. * Maneshitsugumi (マネシツグミ, "Mockingbird"; "one step, sudden death") Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "heartbeat" of their opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheaths the sword. This technique is done with with incredible precision and speed, as the user cuts down their opponent in a matter of seconds. This technique is capable of leaving deep, precise wounds in an opponent's body in a matter of milliseconds. *Hoko (矛, Lance)Using a sharpened blade, the user will use speed to get below their opponent and pierce them diagonally through the stomach and through their back. *Senito (千糸, Thousand Threads) A fast technique that involves slicing into the target multiple times, creating multiple very mild wounds along the body. The sheer pain that comes with this technique is said to be exceptionally painful. Enhanced Strength: During a fight against a massive Adjucha, Daite had halted its punch with a single open hand, and thrown the Hollow aside effortlessly. Later, by slashing downwards, Daite was able to cause enough force to generate a burst of wind, blowing all of the surrounding hollows several yards despite their massive size. Enhanced Agility: Despite his more laid-back attitude, Daite is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to his advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Practitioner Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is knowledgeable in the minor Hakuda techniques but dwarf in comparison to a Master. Daite can perform simple blocks and strikes, but have the ability to learn and master powerful Hakuda techniques through training. *Kōsoku (Block) Crossing both arms, the user will simply block an incoming attack. Although not effective on Kido or sword hits, it can also be used to push back opponents at a close enough range. *Handou (反動, Kick) While just a kick, it is a close range kick charged with reiatsu. Used to break simple defenses. Shunpo Expert: During his battle against the Adjucha attacking Karakura High School, he skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies demonstrating his impressive speed. He also greatly increased his speed at bladed combat, being able to do pull off many strikes in a blur. All of this increased speed is formed from his training regime. Vast Spiritual Energy: As a child, Daite is known to have within him a seemingly limitless dormant power, which at first only revealed itself when he experienced fierce rage. As he got older, he trained hard and gained access to a large portion of his power, and it was not until he was a young teenager that his power was fully awakened and he was able to use it all at his own will. He is powerful enough to fight off and defeat several Adjuchas-class Menos. Kido Practitioner: Daite had a small amount of training from the Shino academy so he only knows two actual spells. He kept this knowledge hidden from his mother as she disliked kido. Zanpakutō Name: Getsu Zetsubo (ゲーツ死絶望 Gates of Death Despair) Command: "Open thine gullet and swallow them whole so that they may experience all of thy power so that they are completely eclipsed by your influence." Element: Melee Zanpakuto Spirit Appearance & Personality: The spirit of Getsu Zetsubo resembles an inverted color version of Daite in mannerisms and appearance. His skin is pale like Ulquiorra's and has similar eyes. He has long ragged black hair. He is dressed in a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends with chains bound to his wrists, ankles, and waist and goes into an infinite darkness. Inside Daite's inner world which is completely black with darkness and has cavernous stone pillars scattered around, theses chains infinitely criss-cross as he walk around. Getsu Zetsubo also wears multiple blades on his body and is covered in scars from sword slashes. Getsu Zetsubo is portrayed as wise and calm in most matters, and fond of testing Daite in unusual ways, many of which have a purpose completely contrary to the stated goal. However, he is far more aggressive than Daite is, even at his angriest. He is prone to occasional outbursts of rage and emotion. He has a weird objective to keep Daite from becoming like himself as he can see it coming forth within his everyday life. Sealed Appearance: Its sealed state appears as a regular katana, with an incantation written on the top-most edge. Its hilt is black with a silver cloth surrounding it, which Daite can utilize in the efforts of using the blade like a flail. That is only one part of the zanpakuto. The sealed form also has two other parts, which both are tanto. One is worn in plain sight along with the normal katana, the other is actually hidden within the sheath of the katana which is longer than the blade itself. It is inside the bottom of the sheath, able to be drawn at anytime, usually in last moment situations. Shikai Appearance: In shikai his sword remains a normal katana and the two tanto become wakazashi, however they lose their guards and the blades are now crimson red. Another group of three blades similar to the former group are created and rest on his right hip while the former group rest on the left. He keeps each within their own sheath drawing each whenever needed. He is quite talented with using these six blades in combat, using various combinations of the blades, becoming rather dangerous with them in fact, but his mastery of their abilities is what scares most. Shikai Ability: *Sanjūroku-Eisei (三十六衛星 lit. Thirty-six Waves of the Moon): Daite uses his skill in Iadio to perform this move. With all blades sheathed, Daite rapidly draws each blade sending a wave of reiatsu from each draw. The young swordsmen makes a total of thirty-six reiatsu waves, using every combination his two hands can hold. He is skilled enough to move while performing this technique to follow a target that dodges the initial waves. It has various uses as well such as being able to cloak his appearance in battle and to hinder an opponent's eyesight with the large amounts of energy. Another would be to serve as a shield for incoming attacks. It appears that Daite can also keep this technique activated for a considerable amount of time, and even use it for offense, which would theoretically allow him to release multiple reiatsu blasts at a single instant; however, these are not as strong alone as the original technique, but completely surpass the latter when fired together at a single opponent. The move works best at point-blank range or when the target is covered. *Seikaitso Ito (生活糸 lit. Life thread) Getsu Zetsubo can blast silver colored energy from the tip of its swords. The power of each beam varies from how long Daite charged it. *Sorakudari (空を下り lit. Falling Sky): Daite fires a massive amount of reiatsu into the air and it forms a large, floating orb of reiatsu. Calling out the attack's name. he swing's his blade through the large orb. The orb immediately bursts, splitting into multiple black "meteors" which rain down onto the opponent. These meteors seem to "home in" on Daite's target, and cease only when the blast(s) hit something else. Trivia Daite is highly versed in the arts of knitting and sewing, so much he makes his own Shihakusho. Daite hates the color black. Daite still drinks sake even though he is underage in the World of the Living Category:Shinigami Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character